Cita para cuatro
by smile.in.love
Summary: Una cita, una encerrona..., detalles. Sin embargo, John tiene una opinión un tanto diferente. Una cita de parejas, pero no de unas simples parejas. Johnlock & Mystrade. ¿Cómo acabará todo? ¡Feliz cumpleaños Paradice-Cream!


**CITA PARA CUATRO**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Paradice-Cream!**

**o.o.o**

¿Qué se sentiría al despertar en silencio, ir al salón y encontrarse el desayuno preparado? Te hacías esa pregunta cada mañana cuando sus gritos o sus tiros te sobresaltaban. Nunca tendrías un día tranquilo, ni siquiera una mañana; era algo que el tiempo te hizo ver. Pero ya te habías acostumbrado. Lo extraño fue no escuchar nada esa mañana al despertar.

— ¿Sherlock? ¿Has hecho algo que no quiera saber? ¿Sherlock? — pero al llegar al salón no había nadie, aunque sí algo.

_Pappagallo. 22:00 h. Etiqueta._

— Ya lo suponía — resoplaste al ver la nota sobre la mesa. No te agradaba llevar traje, ¡pero qué remedio! Era un restaurante, era Sherlock..., suspiraste.

Y las sorpresas del día no terminaron ahí. Llegaste un poco tarde al restaurante. Te habías entretenido más de la cuenta en la ducha y eligiendo el dichoso traje a gusto del caballero. Querías tener o intentar tener una cena tranquila, minimizando sus reproches tanto como estuviese en tu mano.

Y al preguntar por él y dirigirte a la mesa encontraste una sonrisa amable, pero no la suya.

— ¿Lestrade? ¿Qué haces aquí? — le estrechaste la mano, ocupando una de las tres sillas libres que le acompañaban.

— Mycroft me dejó una nota — se encogió de hombros. Os mirasteis por varios segundos y acabasteis en carcajadas controladas. Los hermanos Holmes eran el superlativo de peculiares. Y vosotros erais unos inconscientes al mantener una relación con ellos.

Llegaban tarde. Sherlock no es de los que llegan tarde y Mycroft, mucho menos. Unos gritos lejanos retumbaron tus oídos. Por favor, que no fueran ellos discutiendo de nuevo; pero tu súplica silenciosa no surtió efecto.

El primero en entrar fue Mycroft.

— Te reitero que el primero fui yo.

Seguido de Sherlock.

— No tienes pruebas que lo confirmen —. Los seguiste con la mirada hasta que se sentaron a vuestro lado. Por supuesto, seguían a lo suyo sin prestar atención.

— Ehm..., Sherlock — querías saber qué era eso tan importante. Y cuando dijeron que la curiosidad mató al gato, seguro que estaban pensando en ti.

— John puede confirmarlo — y ya estabas en la conversación, mira qué bien. Ironía, por si quedaba alguna duda.

— Que puedo confirmar ¿qué? — ahora cuatro ojos te miraban inquisidores, y otros dos tan confusos como tú.

— Diles, John, cuándo fue la primera vez que practicamos sexo — tierra, trágame y que esto sólo sea un sueño.

— Dr. Watson, ¿se encuentra bien? Su tono de piel es intermitente — muy agudo, Mycroft, muy agudo.

Un salvavidas, ¡Lestrade! Un salvavidas pinchado, maldita sea.

— Me atrevo a afirmar que fuimos Mycroft y yo — ¡pero no entres en la competición!

— Como lo corrobores como los casos que llevas... — y otro tronco al fuego, que no había.

— ¿Podemos tener la encerrona, que diga, la cena, en paz? ¿Qué? ¿Vais a decir que no estaba planeado? — todas las miradas se disiparon; salvo la de Greg, que compartía tu situación.

El camarero llegó con la carta, pero no fue una cena tranquila; la tensión podía cortarse mejor que la carne.

El DI y el casi Ministro comenzaron una conversación privada. Por sus caras, iba ganando el primero.

Sentiste unos dedos rozar tu mano libre y, en tan sólo segundos, un aliento en tu cuello.

— John — esbozaste una sonrisa mirando al plato.

— En casa, Sherlock, en casa — enlazaste ambas manos con un suave toque, sintiéndolo suspirar aparentemente rendido.

— John..., tengo reservado un hotel... — y la presión de tu mano cambió de lugar. Sherlock acabaría contigo.

Te levantaste de la mano del detective, porque ocultar lo evidente ya era absurdo, llamando la atención de los otros dos tosiendo falsamente.

— Disculpad, pero tenemos que irnos — y sin dar lugar a réplicas — y para despejar cualquier duda, nosotros fuimos primero.

Tomaste su mano con más fuerza aún y casi tiraste de él hasta la salida. Ya en el taxi, Sherlock se dejó caer tiernamente sobre tu hombro.

— ¿Sabes qué no hemos hecho? — rozando tu cuello como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

— ¿Pagar la cuenta? Creo que Mycroft nos está maldiciendo mentalmente — besaste su hombro con esa boba sonrisa siempre adjunta a su toque.

— Ahora entiendo el dolor de cabeza, pero no. Me refería a algo mucho más interesante — y lo que tu oído escuchó aumentó la temperatura del ambiente. No sabías en ese momento si la cifra se refería a la habitación del hotel o a algo diferente, pero tampoco era primordial para acabar el día.

_Y quien dice el día, dice la noche._

**o.o.o**

**¡Hola a tod s! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?**

**¡Felicidades de nuevo Paradice-Cream!**

**¡Disfruten :D!**


End file.
